


Thank You

by TheWriteFiction



Series: Golden Age - One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriteFiction/pseuds/TheWriteFiction
Summary: Seven years after the Cell Games, Android 18 has found peace and purpose in her life. Having chased her dreams and fulfilled many of her goals, there is only one person in the world she has to thank for all the things she's been able to accomplish... [One Shot] [GohanXAndroid 18] COMPLETE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Just a little something I felt like writing after going through a list of DBZ one-shots.
> 
> Since this couple/potential pairing isn't really going to play into my main story, I figured I would write it as part of a spin-off. For all those following my other story Golden Age, this one will give you an idea of where I'm going with my fic.
> 
> Just to put it out there, I like Android 18 and Krillin together. I think they're one of the cutest couples ever and that Krillin is the luckiest man in the entire world. However, I also enjoy alternative pairings as well, and I really enjoy toying with the idea of Gohan and Android 18 together, among several others.
> 
> The kid saved her from Cell. That's warrant enough for some form of gratitude from her. I guess the author just didn't hash that aspect about Android 18's character enough, so I decided to amend that with this little gem.
> 
> Anyway that's my take on that, so for all those who find this story, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: If you are under age, sensitive, or hate alternative pairings in the DBZ universe, don't read this.

**Dragonball Z**

_**Golden Age** _

_Thank You_

(Seven Years After Cell)

The morning was beautiful, sunny and bright, the endless sky alit a brilliant shade of blue as the sun rose steadily over the horizon to illuminate the countryside. Though the fair weather conditions promised an equally fulfilling several hours of work and socializing for the population of Satan City, for one particular individual it was expected to be just another boring, ordinary day.

Getting up out of her two-person bed in her single bedroom apartment, the blonde haired beauty known formerly as Android 18, decked out in a pair of black panties and matching lace bra, went ambling about her place in an almost aimless fashion. Wearing her usual serious expression, the woman trudged through her usual morning routine; a hot refreshing shower, a touch-up at the sink, a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and coffee, and then a retirement to the balcony for a session of quiet contemplation. Once there, the gorgeous cyborg spent the next hour or so staring out across the city, watching the jet-copters fly between the buildings and the cars snake their way along the roads several stories below.

As the winds and sounds of the bustling metropolis whipped past her, the cyborg became so wrapped up in casually admiring the view that her mind started thinking back to how her life had led her up to this moment.

Over the past half a decade her adventures had taken her on a completely different path to what the fates had had planned for her. Whether this was of her own volition or an involuntary hiccup in a series of unforeseen events it didn't matter. Following the incident with Doctor Gero and the monster Cell, in which peace had been restored to the Earth, the blonde cyborg had taken to wandering the planet in search of peace and purpose. Her first cycle was spent trying to rid herself of the memories of her nerve rattling encounter and eventual assimilation with the biomechanical abomination from the future. The same period was also spent searching for her twin brother in a hope of reconnecting with something close and familiar.

But after a year had passed and her sibling hunt led her to nothing but a series of dead ends, she then went about trying to build what she hoped was something close to a life… or at best a way to cope in this harsh, unforgiving world.

Over the next several months Eighteen ventured to all sorts of cities and all kinds of places across the mainland. She even tried to form relationships with the people living in them, particularly with the group responsible for bringing down Cell and saving the planet in the first place; the Z-fighters.

The team of heroes had made a reputation for themselves of being drawn into the most harrowing and life-altering of confrontations, particularly with aliens, monsters and psychopaths who wanted nothing more than to bring the world to ruin. Because all of these events were centered on the very planet they called home, this meant the android crossed paths with them on more than one occasion, especially the half-Saiyan taking it upon himself to protect this mud ball.

Son Gohan.

Android 18 spared a momentary chuckle when the young man's cheerful face popped into her head. Every time their group got together, the hybrid Saiyan hero always found time to pull her over and have a chat. They swapped stories, kept each other up to date on what was going on in their lives, and on every occasion, without fail, he always had something riveting and interesting to say. What's more, even when Eighteen didn't have anything particularly exciting to talk about, Gohan would always listen and banter with her. He would even poke fun at her in that frustratingly charming way that always had her give him a playful push for his silliness.

Oh, how the years had been kind to that lug of youthful energy. In addition to having grown up to be more confident socially and personally, when not being wrapped up in battle herself, Eighteen also had the privilege of watching the young Saiyan fight. The strength and the courage he displayed in his fights was simply astonishing. And yet, despite all the beatings he received from the enemies he encountered, he still found a way to smile at the end of each day. Honestly, it was this particular quality about his person that the android found fascinating to the point of being completely taken by it. It was one of the reasons why she was able to form such a strong friendship with him.

Anyway, since Eighteen's random encounters with the Z-fighters happened so frequently, the former enemy and wanderer pretty much became a regular member of their group at both parties and social affairs. This became especially true when she'd started forming a relationship with their long-time member Krillin.

The man was appealing and charismatic, no question, and he had a personality that was endearing and brutally honest. But circumstances led them here and there over the months they were together, and in the end the two found themselves wanting different things. The Z-fighter eventually broke it off with her sometime later and found another girl, and the two of them went on to being just good friends. This pretty much left Eighteen on the market, but no matter where she went or what she did, there just wasn't any other man out there that interested her.

Call it being choosy. Given her dark history of war and conflict, she'd at least earned that right for herself. Maybe it was the fact that all of the men she met were just too ordinary that she wasn't able to follow through on a relationship beyond a first date. It wasn't like the blonde was in a hurry or anything like that, even though she was feeling a little starved for personal company. She was just waiting for the right one.

In between her regular engagements and visits with the Z-fighters, Eighteen also managed to pursue her other life interests. She needed a job after all, and with no prior backgrounds or experiences to call upon, the young cyborg decided to try her luck at a few things to see what suited her best. Her jumping from city to city allowed her to dip her hand into a variety of professions and occupations, ranging from hospitality, to customer service, to engineering. This eventually led her to acquiring a position at a large international fashion firm and, after working her way up the chain of command, eventually secured herself a solid managerial position with her own branch, her own building and her own office, which in turn helped her to earn some pretty hefty paychecks.

So on top of getting a new lease in life, in the last seven years alone Eighteen had become completely independent and free to do as she pleased, without being bogged down by the bureaucracies or constraints of marriage or commitment.

To put things into perspective, the place that Eighteen lived in was a stately, well-furnished domicile; a white walled, first-class suite with mahogany floorboards containing furniture, cabinets and other accessories that could only be found in catalogues containing the finest and most expensive properties on the market. Though the place contained mostly the bare essentials, it was apparent that this penthouse apartment was still very pricey. The trappings alone were more than enough to reveal that what Android 18 did for a living was incredibly high-level.

Now that she was financially secure, had a place of her own, and had ticked all the boxes on this portion of her life off of her bucket list, this left her table free and ready to move on to something else.

" _Hmm. Maybe I'll go see how the city is doing,"_ Eighteen thought with a shrug.

Feeling like she was in a bit of a rut in terms of choice and that a walk might help clear her head, the woman went back inside and got dressed. This being her day off and not having anything else better to do, she figured she could fill in her timetable with something constructive and fun. So, throwing on a pair of skinny blue jeans, a long-sleeved maroon shirt, purple scarf, and a purple vest over that, Android 18 left her apartment and hit the streets.

Making her way to the avenue where all the most popular shops and malls were, the blonde began randomly browsing the windows and stalls for anything that caught her eye. Strolling up and down the boulevard, taking note of the various attractions, stands and items she might want to return to later, her mind continued drifting in and out of thought.

Now that she'd pretty much done everything she wanted to do, she was free to focus fully on her social life, mainly trying to find a boyfriend and possible partner; someone who she could spend time with, talk to, and maybe start a family with in the future. But out of all the eligible bachelors out there in the world, there wasn't really anyone who stood out.

The men at her work were either married or gay, and anyone associated with their business were pretty much rats who just wanted to get into her pants for the sake of their own interests. She dismissed them immediately. The same could be said with the men she ran into at the bars and nightclubs, as she wasn't able to connect with any of them on that personal or emotional level she was looking for. Not to mention she wasn't one to sleep around.

Even the Z-fighters, the most suitable candidates in the entire quadrant, were mostly taken, unavailable, or out of the question.

Gohan often joked to her about how their gang was filled with the most unusual yet colorful characters in history. Each and every one of them was broken down or unrefined in some way, and each of them carried some sort of baggage with them wherever they went. That's probably why Android 18 gravitated towards them so often, because they were so alike.

That moment, as Eighteen was in the process of ordering a cool drink from a coffee shop, the same young man's face suddenly materialized in her head for the second time that day. With it came a revelation that had her stop in her tracks and stare at the counter in front of her for a good long second.

As far as she was concerned, Gohan was the kindest, gentlest, most amiable person she'd ever met. He was strong, carefree, and lived life with an open heart and an open hand. Adding these aspects together, the young man had all the qualities necessary to make any woman swoon and while he initially came off as someone who was shy and easily embarrassed, over the last seven years he'd had plenty of time to build up his confidence and transform himself into a person who could charm anyone with his smile and words. You could thank his regular interactions and outings with his friends for that. What's more, while the half-Saiyan started off as just an eleven year old kid with one hell of a left hook in his arsenal, after years of rigorous training and work, the once childish warrior Eighteen had come to respect, had grown into a healthy young adult who could very well be considered the prince in all girls fantasies.

Since she'd known him for such a long time Eighteen never really considered him as anything more than a friend. But now that he'd reached an age where he could no longer be viewed as just a child, the woman's perspective on him drastically changed.

Aside from having an agreeable personality and incredible good looks, both of which were definite bonuses, there were other traits that defined his character that Eighteen couldn't help but notice and connect with.

Both of them had lived rough lives and endured harsh upbringings, withstood the worst the world had had to throw at them, and even experienced terrible losses. Overlapping histories aside, there was also that period seven years ago when Eighteen had been at her lowest, most terrifying low; where she'd found herself trapped in the cold, dark clutches of the monster Cell.

It was a memory that still haunted her every nightmare.

Of all the horrors she'd faced and experienced under the knife of Doctor Gero's machinations, it was being absorbed by that abominable creature that tormented her the most and made her blood run cold with ice. After being snatched up by him, she'd found herself imprisoned in darkness, unable to breathe, unable to escape and unable to do anything. She'd been trapped in a living hell, robbed of everything she had and left drowning in an endless black abyss. She thought she would be doomed to that unending sleep forever, where nothing but a soul-crushing emptiness dominated every corner of her personal purgatory.

But then, after what fell like an eternity of suffocating in that void, an awesome force suddenly shook her from her slumber and propelled her out of that darkness and up into the light. Before she knew it, she'd been spat out of the pit, her strength sapped from her very being and leaving her unable to move. When her body was deposited on the hard ground, she took a deep, heavy breath and opened her eyes.

Barely able to budge, Eighteen only had enough strength to pivot her head ever so slightly as her vision adjusted to the blinding light. It was then she saw him. Standing just a few feet away, bathed in an ethereal golden glow with electricity dancing around him, she saw the battle-damaged form of Gohan, staring down at her with that firm, unflinching gaze that struck terror in the heart of every monster he fought. Moments later, darkness fell over her and she lost consciousness.

That memory of seeing the boy had stuck with Eighteen for all those years. Whenever she experienced moments of darkness and loneliness, it was this image that would appear and drag her out of her nightmare. It was the anchor that helped her find her way back to the light and the very token she clung to whenever she was in doubt, telling her that if she was ever in any danger, he would be there to save her.

And time and time again over the last few years… he had been.

As memories of the young adult and all her encounters with him flickered through her head, the blonde android suddenly felt a tinge of warmth touch her cheeks and placed a hand over her chest.

" _That selfless jerk…"_

She'd spent years trying to think of a way of repay Gohan for saving her life and for the kindness he'd shown her ever since then, but the kid was just too altruistic. He was just so damn honest and too damn noble, and simply said her 'smile' was thanks enough. It annoyed her at how infuriating he could be. But now that she thought back on it, she couldn't help but feel moved by his graciousness and drawn to his righteous sense of spirit.

It was at that moment, as she stood in the middle of the coffee store, feeling her face heat up and her chest swell as she replayed all her memories of the demi-Saiyan in her mind, she realized that she was head over heels for him. Her heart raced, telling her that out of all the men she'd met and interacted with over the years that he was the one that resonated with her the most.

A small smile tugged at Eighteen's lips, _"I should meet up with Gohan… see if he wants to do something later."_ It wouldn't just be a good way to thank him for the things he'd done for her, but also be the perfect opportunity to see if they could go somewhere with their friendship.

Gohan was still single. Even when he was surrounded by other girls, including his close friends Videl and Erasa, he hadn't started any kind of romantic relationships with any of them. Though there was a definite possibility that he would later down the line, he was currently a bachelor on the market: someone who'd just turned eighteen and was now ripe for the picking. Maybe it was because he was so good-hearted that he didn't want to risk messing up the status quo by pushing for something more in a relationship with the girls. That or maybe it was because he was so damn dense, which would be typical of his family.

Either way, Eighteen knew that if she was going to get anywhere with the young Saiyan she was going to have to take the initiative. Making a plan to jump at the next available opportunity, the blonde decided to stay out here in the city for a little while longer before heading out to Gohan's high school to see if she could catch him on the way out.

For the next hour the woman stayed at the store nursing her drink and checking up on some important documents she had saved on her phone, which she would need to have signed back at her place. But just as she was finishing up her beverage, a loud explosion followed by the sounds of distant gun fire and people screaming suddenly echoed in from down the street. Jogging out of the building to investigate the sounds of chaos, Android 18's eyes looked down the boulevard where, several buildings down, at the bank sitting on the corner of the district, she spotted a group of over a dozen armed men with masks and two armored vans firing upon the civilians.

As most of the squad charged into the building, a couple of cop cars arrived on the scene and quickly formed a barricade. But within moments of securing defensive positions, the squad of eight brave officers were instantly set upon by the robbers outside and forced to take cover as heavy-caliber bullets from AK-47s, RPKs and G-36s began riddling their vehicles. A fierce shootout soon erupted as the troopers fired back with combat shotguns and M-16s, the buildings surrounding them quickly starting to take damage as both sides attempted to drive off the other.

Android 18 clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Brutes." Seeing civilians fleeing the scene in terror and hearing bullets whiz overhead way too close for comfort, the ever serious Android 18 quickly decided that she'd had enough and moved in to intervene.

Dashing towards the scene a hundred meters away in the blink of an eye, the blonde woman quickly took out the five men holding down the cops, darting between them, disarming them and knocking them out with several swift palm strikes and elbows. She then targeted their trucks, shooting out their engines with a quick finger blast to each motor.

When the cops saw the blonde woman jump in from out of nowhere, they immediately gawked when they saw her effortlessly dispatch the criminals and disable the getaway trucks. Seconds later, before any of them had a chance to call out to her, they watched the unknown vigilante dart into the building itself.

Bursting into the main lobby, the android quickly singled out the masked men and began cutting them down, her form whizzing from robber to robber in a yellow blur that saw bodies being knocked into walls and sent hurtling over furniture. Taking out the group stationed in the main room and holding the people there hostage, Eighteen then leapt over the front counter and took her fight to the men raiding the vault.

While leisurely knocking out mercenaries in the corridor, one opportunistic gunman hiding in an office managed to unload several rounds from his AK-47 on the woman from behind. But the bullets merely ricochet off of the female harmlessly before she managed to shoot the weapon out of his hand with a quick ki blast. She then knocked the guy out with a quick chop to the neck.

Since her body was practically made of steel, their projectiles didn't affect her at all, which was why she was able to enter the scene without even batting an eye.

After taking down two more robbers outside the safety deposit box room, she soon spotted the last man holding a cashier attendant hostage; standing behind her with a pistol pointed squarely at her head.

"Hold it right there!" the leader of the band of mercenaries shouted at the blonde android when he saw her step over his unconscious teammates.

Completely ignoring his threat, Android 18 held up her finger and effortlessly shot the pistol out of his hand. The instant the man yelped and released the cashier woman from his grip, Android 18 dashed forward in a blur and shoved him into the safety deposit boxes. As the wounded man dropped to the floor, groaning and clutching his wounded hand, the terrified woman he'd been holding at gunpoint rushed out of the vault and back out to the lobby.

"You men have had your fun. It's over," Android 18 said while looking down at the gunman, whom she knew had cracked a couple of ribs.

Panting while gripping his side and lying back against the wall, the injured leader then threw a harsh grin up at the bewitching beauty. "You think so, huh?"

Android 18 didn't even flinch, "Yeah."

The boss laughed. "Well, bitch… did you honestly think… we would raid a bank in Satan City… the home of the Gold Fighter and Videl Satan… without coming prepared?"

The man's question had Android 18 balk in confusion, a split second before the roof above her suddenly caved in and a huge, shadowy figure crashed behind her. Spinning around, the blonde cyborg barely had time to react when the towering intruder suddenly grabbed her by the face, picked her up, and threw her into the nearest barrier.

The wall outside the bank exploded outwards in a shower of rubble and debris as Android 18's body was sent tumbling across the road. Slamming into another building on the other side of the street, the woman then dropped to the tarmac with a heavy thump. Groaning, she then struggled to get back to her feet, at the same time turning her glare towards the wall that she'd just been thrown through.

When she did, she saw her attacker step out of the bank and into the light, revealing himself to be an eleven-foot-tall man, clad in metallic black body armor, with a gold face plate, and a single red visor slit on it, a blue eye hovering in its center. His appearance was very similar to the robot Gort, but his outfit was more in line with a sleek combat suit outfitted for close combat.

Either way the black figure was no doubt intimidating in both size and appearance, made even more so when the plating on his armor shifted and let out several loud puffs of steam.

The cops taking cover behind the cars quickly loaded their weapons and opened fire on the giant figure, only to watch their bullets bounce uselessly off of its frame. While a couple of them were still shooting at it, the armored figure carelessly lifted its arm, pointed its hand at them and, with a loud hum, fired a heavy red blast at the police vehicles, destroying one of the cruisers in a fiery explosion.

A metallic whirring emanated from the armor as the hulking figure lowered his limb, its red optical sensor fixing upon the blonde android on the asphalt. _**"You are not the Gold Fighter."**_ His voice was deep and robotic, making it very difficult to determine whether there was a person operating it.

The female android scoffed, "Obviously."

" _ **Shame. I was hoping to face him today. Guess I'll have to make do with his intern,"**_ the large man said, its visor suddenly lighting up a hot orange.

Eyes widening in alarm, Android 18 quickly sprang into the air, avoiding the powerful blast that shot out of the robot's eye to incinerate the spot and the building she was kneeling in front of, sending what was left of the structure toppling into the next one. Following her with his gaze, the giant attacker swiftly raised its arm and blocked a kick from the female dropping down from above, before lashing out with a punch. Leaping over the robot's fist and arm, Android 18 held her hands forward and unleashed a series of golden ki blasts, which slammed into the giant automaton in a series of devastating explosions.

When she landed on the road a safe distance away, the blonde watched the smoke around her target settle, until a red beam suddenly shot out at her and forced her to jump. Avoiding the explosion when it hit the ground, she then charged into the cloud of dust, where more blasts suddenly came shooting out at her. Her foe soon emerged from the wall of fumes, visor glowing as it unleashed another laser at its target. Android 18 expertly dodged it and, with a loud yell, began hammering the towering figure with a vicious onslaught of punches and kicks.

Her blows struck the robot repeatedly with a series of loud thuds and clangs. However, despite her best efforts, all she managed to do was knock its head around from side to side before it suddenly cranked its arm and backhanded her out of the air with an earsplitting _**crack**_. Letting out a scream of pain, the woman was knocked flying into another building, where she crashed into it and brought down its entire front wall.

When the rubble settled around her crash site, the blonde woman was lying stricken amongst the rock and mortar, her body covered in dirt and bruises. Looking up seconds later, Eighteen let out a gasp when she saw the black automaton staring down at her from several yards away, its red visor gleaming brightly.

" _ **Now… do me a favor and give the Gold Fighter a message for me,"**_ the robot said. Then, with a deafening hum and a rush of wind, a powerful red beam shot from its eye.

Android 18 shut her eyes, knowing that this was it.

But then, just as the head of the laser was nearly upon her, a second figure unexpectedly dropped down from the sky and, sticking his arm out, intercepted the beam. A loud thunderclap rang out as the newcomer deflected the blast into the clouds, the energy attack pulsating brilliantly for several seconds as the robot kept on firing. When he stopped feeding power to the laser seconds later, steam gushing off of its body from the effort, he saw the smoke over the trench it'd formed dissipate and an all too familiar figure bleed out of the smoke.

"Okay. What's the message?"

Realizing she wasn't dead, Android 18 looked up. To her pleasant surprise she saw the unmistakable form of Gohan, wearing a slim, white long-sleeved top, red chinos, and black converses, crouching in front of her with his arm shielding his head. His spiky black hair turned blonde as part of his vigilante persona, the hybrid Super Saiyan slowly rose up from his crouched position and turned to smile back at the woman he'd just saved.

"Hey there, Eighteen," Gohan chirped before grinning wittily. "Need some help?"

Feeling her face get a little warm from the dashing smile the teen threw her, Android 18 smirked back as coolly as she could. "What do you think?" When he offered a hand to her, she took it, and was promptly hoisted back to her feet. "Aren't you supposed to be the protector of this city? What took you so long?"

"Heh. Videl and I were caught up in a history lecture when we received the call. Had a tough time getting out of it," the hybrid replied and shrugged. "Sorry about that." He then turned towards the sky, where he and Eighteen saw the Champ's daughter, dressed in black spandex shorts, a loose white T-shirt showing off her midriff, and her black hair done into pigtails, suspended several stories above the streets. Gohan sent a smile her way, "I can sense a couple of the robbers in the vault below ground. I think they're trying to get away through the sewer."

Videl nodded back to her best friend with a thumbs-up, "Don't worry. I've got 'em." She then flew into the bank, leaving the Saiyan and the android to deal with their homicidal-robot problem.

Green eyes training on the man in the black suit, the Super Saiyan hero frowned, "So… seeing as how I can't sense this thing's energy signature, I'm going to guess it's some kind of cyborg? Same as you?"

"Not like me," Android 18 answered while massaging her side, a gesture that earned a quick glance from Gohan. The woman winced a little from the bruising. "This guy's packing some serious tech. His armor's tough."

Gohan looked at the blonde with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," Eighteen replied, before her eyes widened suddenly, "WATCH OUT!"

Throwing his arm up, the golden haired Z-fighter reacted just in time to block a massive fist, which slammed into his guard with a deafening shockwave. The ground split and cracked beneath Gohan under the force of the hit, the teen gritting his teeth and shaking as he attempted to hold back the limb. He then looked up at the hulking android now attempting to bury him into the pavement.

The robot's one eye flashed, _**"Gold Fighter… at last."**_

"Heh. You're… _a_ hellof a lot more impressive… than the last batch of criminals we took care of," Gohan commented in a strained voice, pushing back against the automaton as its gears hissed in its effort to force its way through. "So… who sent you, bright-eye?"

A chuckle left the towering attacker's respirator. _**"My client is very interested in your crew's activities… particularly yours. He believes you and your little gang are a hindrance, so he inserted me into this group to lure you out and assess your current level of strength."**_

"Believe me… if you want to cash in and spend your next paycheck, that's the last thing you want to do," Gohan retorted, before his own irises flickered warningly. "Do you have a name?"

After a moment, a puff of steam then left the robot's joints, _**"Zeta will do."**_ Pulling back his fist suddenly, causing Gohan to stumble towards him, he then thrust it down at him in a wide blow. But before the cyborg's attack could land, the Saiyan leapt forward and decked the android across the face, his fist slamming into its jaw with a loud clang. Knocking the machine back along the damaged tarmac, the young Super Saiyan unloaded several more concussive and powerful blows on his towering foe, until the robot managed to catch one of his punches mid-swing

Yanking Gohan out of the air with a sharp tug, Zeta suddenly spun the hero around and slammed him into a nearby clothing store. Driving him through the wall, he then dragged the teen through the remaining brick and plaster before throwing him into the road. Shouting in pain when his body smashed a nice, deep impression into the road, Gohan then brought both his feet up and smashed them into his opponent's face. His blow forcing the android to release his grip, the hybrid then sprang off the floor and, powering up with a loud yell, tackled the giant robot into another structure.

Dragging him up the side of the eight story outlet store through its many windows, windowsills, air conditioners, ducts and balconies, Gohan, aura blazing around him, then punched his attacker through the remaining roof and out the other side. Bouncing off of a second building, Zeta's body then crashed into a ventilation system of a third apartment block, crushing the small shed beneath his massive weight.

Landing on the roof across from the android, the Saiyan watched the automaton stand up. Its armor was scuffed but undamaged.

"You sure do pack a wallop," Gohan commented, his expression and tone serious.

" _ **Heh. This is just a start!"**_ the cyborg replied, before suddenly unleashing a far more powerful, faster red beam from his visor. Unable to move in time, the blast struck Gohan head on when the boy crossed his arms over his face to block it, the force of the attack pushing him across the roof, even when he dug his feet into the floor.

The beam ended moments later, allowing the hybrid to look down at his arms and assess the damage. He then cringed when he saw that the sleeves had been incinerated and his arms had been singed from the heat. A shadow falling over him then drew Gohan's attention back up, where he saw Zeta jumping at him with a flying punch. Dodging it when the android slammed into the building, the young Super Saiyan hastily retreated as the giant automaton came swinging at him with several more blows. The pair circled each other, attacking and defending at the same time, until the giant robot caught the hybrid by the throat with both hands, and struck him with a blast of red lightning.

Gohan screamed in pain as his whole body was hit by hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity, his opponent channeling the attack directly into him. Android 18, able to see the battle from below, gasped when she saw the pair shifting towards the edge of the building, with Gohan being throttled by the large android.

Seconds later Zeta leapt over the side, taking Gohan with him while continuing to shock him into either submission or death. As they fell, the demi-Saiyan soon had enough of being burnt to a crisp from the inside-out and, catching his opponent completely by surprise, powered up. Letting out a ferocious yell as his energy erupted from his body in a torrent, causing his aura to surround them both, Gohan then slammed his hands into the robot's chest and fired a blast directly into him at pointblank range. The ki attack struck Zeta and sent the metal man straight into the building they'd fallen from, propelling him through the top floors and collapsing them. Halting his fall with a quick kiai burst, Gohan flew right after his opponent.

Multiple tremors and explosions rang out inside the building for the next minute, with Android 18, the cops, and a crowd of nervous onlookers who'd gathered nearby to see what was going on. It was only after the civilians saw another explosion take out several windows on the far side of the structure they suddenly saw Zeta's body burst out the second floor and crash into the road again.

Chasing after him from the third floor, a fully powered up Gohan dropped down on the man with a kick, only to watch the robot tumble out of the way to avoid the blow, which punched a massive crater into the tarmac. Trailing smoke, with his armor plates chipped and scarred, the giant black cyborg stood off the floor and, with currents of red lightning shooting off of his body and striking the area, unleashed a powerful laser from its visor.

Seeing the attack rocketing towards him, at the same time noticing Android 18 and the civilians behind him were also in its path, Gohan let out a mighty yell and unleashed a single-handed _Kamehameha Wave_ at the approaching laser. His small blue blast collided with the massive red beam and locked the two warriors in a tug-of-war match. The earth beneath them shook and the buildings rattled as the rivals battled one another for superiority. As a deep trench was burnt into the road and the ground started to disintegrate like confetti, Gohan, gritting his teeth, let out one last howl of rage and poured all of the energy he could into his attack, sending a surge of power down the length of his beam and engulfing his opponent's.

His _Kamehameha Wave_ ended up swallowing up the giant android, who let out a scream of terror as the attack burnt and ravaged his form, before shooting across the curvature of the Earth and up into space. When it dissipated several seconds later, light and sound quickly returned to the city street, and the attack revealed the damages done to the surrounding neighborhood.

After Gohan and his audience watched the dust settle, they quickly spotted Zeta kneeling in the center of the blast's crater, body smoldering with his armor cracked, burnt and melted in several places. What's more, aside from the exterior damages he'd suffered, the automaton was sparking from multiple parts, indicating his internal systems had also been affected.

Taking several deep breaths, the bruised and noticeably bleeding Gohan stomped forward and stood several feet away from the burnt form of his opponent. Wiping the blood from his lip, the teenager sighed. "You're done."

Shoulders shuddering as he chuckled, Zeta looked up at the boy. _**"For me, sure. But for you… heh… your war is just beginning."**_

"Last chance. If you tell me everything you know, I promise you'll be trialed fairly," Gohan informed, attempting a last minute bargain with the man while aiming his hand at him warningly, "Who sent you."

Zeta's red visor flickered as the damaged automaton growled, _**"My employer has something special planned for you and your friends. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is."**_ It was then Gohan became aware of a low humming sound starting to emanate from the robot's body, which had the Saiyan take a cautious step back as bolts of electricity started to shoot off of him. _**"Cyprus sends his regards."**_ All of a sudden, the chest plate on the cyborg's suit snapped open, revealing to the demi-Saiyan a big red energy core, cracked and damaged, pulsating brightly.

Eyes widening in horror, Gohan suddenly spun around and flew towards Android 18 and the crowd of civilians. Stopping in front of the blonde female, he then threw his arms out and powered up, a split second before the battle-damaged Zeta went up in a massive, fiery red explosion.

Possessing the force of a small nuclear warhead, the robot incinerated a huge portion of the road and a couple of the buildings around him when he went up. However, thanks to Gohan's quick-thinking, the Saiyan was able to use his aura to form a protective, area-wide shield around him and the people behind him, creating a translucent umbrella that redirected a majority of the blast skywards and away from the city. Red flames and debris erupted into the atmosphere from the combusting robot, parting the clouds when the inferno ripped into the upper layers of the planet. When the flames ebbed seconds later, it revealed a huge smoking crater in the center of the road and the melted edge from where the force had been deflected.

Standing at the very precipice of the blast zone with his golden aura still fluctuating around him, Gohan, body slightly burnt from the effort of taking the explosion head-on, then allowed his arms to drop and an exhausted gasp to escape his lips. Inhaling deeply, he then turned to see that all of the civilians and cops he'd defended were okay, most of whom were still on their feet.

The biggest miracle of course was the bank, which had also been saved from the explosion and was still standing. Even though a few other evacuated buildings had been collapsed, this was a big plus in the hero's book.

When Gohan's eyes fell on Eighteen, the teenager beamed, "You alright?"

Nodding, the beautiful android cracked a smile, "All thanks to you. Nice work."

"Heh. No problem," the Saiyan replied cheerily, throwing the woman a disarmingly charming grin that had the blonde's face heat up slightly.

Once all the fighting was over and done with, the police quickly moved in to clean up the mess. Directing civilian traffic away from the crime scene so as to prevent anymore incidents from occurring, ambulance and firemen crews soon rolled in to collect the wounded and clear the debris. Thankfully no one had been seriously injured during the battle or the final explosion, nor had anyone been killed, with the only bruises and broken bones needing to be patched up coming from the criminals that'd raided the area in the first place.

After all the robbers had been herded into the armored vehicles to be taken away for processing, the cops thanked Android 18, the Gold Fighter and Videl for their assistance, before letting the trio be on their way.

Landing on a building not too far from the incident with his two friends, the slightly battered and charred Gohan reverted to his base form and stretched his arms. "Man… looks like I'm going to be paying the nurse's office a little visit before last period. Just my luck."

"It's your fault," Videl chuckled, looking across at her crush and partner with her arms crossed. "Admit it. You were just having too much fun out there, Gohan-kun."

"Yeah. You're right. Even so, I shouldn't have let the fight get that far," the half-Saiyan sighed while massaging his sore knuckles. Punching something made entirely out of metal wasn't fun at all. It actually brought back memories of his past battle with Cooler's drones on New Namek, as well as his fight with the genocidal Saiyan Broly. "I held back on that last blast because I wanted to find out what Zeta knew and who he worked for. Now I know."

"Some prick named Cyprus?" Android 18 asked, stepping around and looking at the half-Saiyan curiously. When she saw the teen glance in her direction with that cute, inquisitive expression of his, the blonde had to forcefully will herself from blushing. "Do you have any idea who that could be?"

"Nope. None," Gohan sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his head irritably. "And that's the part that has me worried the most… especially if he's designing a completely new breed of cyborg to attack us." He then looked over at Videl, whom he saw was listening intently to their conversation. "We need to find out who this guy is."

"I'll check in on police records tomorrow and look up any known robotics and engineering experts that might have gone missing over the last few years. Maybe they can tell us something," Videl responded, before then thumbing over her shoulder in the direction of the school. "For now, I think we should be heading off."

"Agreed," Gohan nodded, watching his partner turn and begin floating away. Before he could follow after his friend, the young Saiyan turned back to Android 18 and gave her a considerate look. "Are you sure you're okay? You did take a couple of big hits back there."

Shifting uncomfortably under his considerate gaze and soft words, the blonde android smiled back at the Saiyan brightly. "I'm fine, Mr. Hero. Don't worry about me. If I were you, I'd be a little bit more concerned about myself." She then pointed towards his ruined clothes and bruises. "As much as I love the devil-may-care-look, you took a heck of a lot more punishment against that creep than I did."

A chuckle left the Saiyan's lips as he rolled up his damaged sleeves and patted down the rest of his top. "Nothing a quick dip in the tub and a trip to the cleaners won't fix." He then gave the cool woman a wave and started to head off. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Oh. G-Gohan." Eighteen cursed inwardly when she realized she'd stuttered. _"Never mind. Just keep going."_ When the half-Saiyan looked at her, the blonde android inhaled and did her best to appear composed, as she'd never had any problems doing so before. But this time it was different. "Would it be alright if I met up with you at the end of school and take you out for dinner? It's been a while since I've hung out with anyone from our group."

She did her best to hide her true intentions from him by making her question seem as casual as possible. Despite stumbling at the start, her cover up actually managed to work, as Gohan gave her an innocent smile moments later.

"Yeah. That would be great. I've already finished all my homework and I don't have anything else planned. I'd love to hang out with you, Eighteen."

"Cool," the blonde replied happily, "I'll meet you outside the front gate."

Seeing the teen give her one last wave, Android 18 then watched the Saiyan turn heel and take flight, quickly catching up to Videl for the return journey to school. Unknown to the Saiyan of course, he left his blonde companion with an even bigger smile on her face and a feeling of excitement swelling in her chest.

Though she didn't show it, the woman was clearly thrilled to hear Gohan take her up on her offer and, after seeing him off, went about making plans for the evening…

OOO

(Later that afternoon)

Gohan's time at school wrapped up clean and easy as per the usual routine, with the exception of his quick trip to the nurse's office. Upon exiting the main building with Videl and Erasa hanging off of his arms and chatting with him, he then bade the two ladies goodnight and parted ways. Several minutes after vacating the premises the young Saiyan then met up with Android 18 who, as promised, was waiting for him outside the school gates on the other side of the road. Having obviously redressed for the occasion in an eye catching low cut red dress with a black jacket over it, the blonde greeted the teen with the usual pleasantries; a captivating smile and a teasing jab at Gohan's rugged appearance.

Confessing he would've changed into something else if he'd known she was going to dress up, the blonde android then said he was fine the way he was and wasted no time in dragging the young man to a classy, exotic restaurant somewhere up town. Taking a cab across the city to the establishment in question, when they arrived at the restaurant sometime later, the pair were then escorted to a quiet table over the back, which Eighteen had specifically requested for earlier that day.

While waiting for their orders to come through, the pair spent the next half an hour conversing, catching up on recent events, filling each other in on any changes that'd happened, and what they'd both gotten up to over the last few weeks.

"Training with Vegeta is always a load of fun," Gohan chuckled, rapping the table in front of him as he stared across at Eighteen, who was staring at him with her chin on her hand and an intrigued glimmer in her eye. "Every time I go over to his place, the man maxes out the gravity room and chucks us both in there with extra weight bands on our arms and legs."

"Sounds killer," Android 18 remarked with a snicker. "Let me guess: he asks you to try and beat the hell out of him?"

"Used to. But when he realized that strategy wasn't working anymore, we started doing heavy sets and power rounds instead," Gohan informed while gesturing to himself. "I mean, just this weekend I went for another training session in his gravity room with him, fired up and ready to go. He spent, like, an hour holding pads for me while I went all out. At first I was feeling great."

" _Buuut_ …" Eighteen said, holding the note for a moment as she waited for his follow up.

" _But…_ once the time was up for the first round and the gravity reset, I collapsed to the floor dripping with sweat and gasping for air. I thought it was over then, but Vegeta came up to me, tapped me on the shoulder and said, 'hey, we've got five more rounds to go'," Gohan recounted in his best Vegeta-like voice. "And I was like, 'come on! Give me a break here." While Eighteen broke into a fit of giggles, the demi-Saiyan threw out his arms in disbelief. "And get this, the round only lasted ten minutes and I was already dying."

"With the way you guys train, I'm not surprised," Android 18 commented, quickly calming herself down as the rest of the restaurant clamored around them. "I would probably end up dead after the first two minutes. How did Vegeta do when it was his turn to hit the pads?"

"Oh, he was the same as me; crawling around on the floor and dying," Gohan chuckled, which earned even more laughs from the blonde android. "During the second round he let his guard down and I smacked him repeatedly over the face with the pad until he was on his hands and knees." The Saiyan then cringed with a visibly amused grin in play. "I can tell you right now that he wasn't too happy after that."

Their conversations to follow stuck to the same formula, with lots of laughter and excitement to be had between both. Eighteen told him about her work and all the muck-ups that'd taken place during some of the company assignments, and Gohan informed her of all the stuff he'd gotten up to at school, particularly instances involving his teachers and his closest friends. The teen recounted quite a few of his interactions with them, the outings he went on, sporting events, and so on and so forth.

He had so much to say around these subjects that their conversation lasted all throughout dinner. Even with his enormous appetite, which Eighteen was already accustomed towards, they were still able to keep their talk going all the way through into the night. The pair was even able to share a couple of drinks together and continue their delightful banter. They shared jokes, chuckled together, made comments on the scenery and their companion, and overall just had a lot of fun.

After all their eating and drinking was finished for the night, the pair decided to head back to Android 18's apartment. Here, the Saiyan was able to see the splendor the young woman lived in and, as always, showed a keen interest in the environment and trinkets his friend surrounded herself with.

"I remember coming here a couple times before. It's probably been about three months since the last time I was in your home," Gohan remarked as he stepped into the woman's living room, noticing her couches, her television, and her work desk over by the wall with her documents and designs all on display. "I see not much has changed around here by way of decoration… except it looks like you've got some new fashion projects going on."

"Yeah. A couple of the new designers at the office have been throwing a few ideas my way that I'm currently going over. I even have my own personal article that I'm throwing together in my free time," Android 18 replied, setting her jacket down on her desk chair. "It's a new low cut, asymmetrical dress designed to hang off of one shoulder and made for formal occasions. I'm thinking of either black or blue as the primary color."

"Well, since you're the one who's designing it, I bet it would look great either way," Gohan stated, knowing exactly how much the woman loved her clothes. It was one of her most favorite things in the world after all. "Perhaps you'd like to try it on once it's finished. I'd really love to see what it looks like."

"Oh? Do my ears deceive me? Are you actually asking me to model for you, Son Gohan?"

"Yeah. I mean, honestly, no matter what kind of outfit you try on, whether its regular clothes or a dress, I know you'll look stunning in it," Gohan replied sincerely and honestly, as expected of his personality. The kid always was a stickler for complimenting others and considering the woman did care a lot about her appearance, he knew that these remarks always did well in brightening her day.

Feeling her cheeks heat up at his compliment, Eighteen couldn't resist the urge to giggle. "That's really sweet." The blonde's gaze then became more alluring as she struck a pose for the young male by her work space, at the same time running her hand through her hair. "Is there anything in particular that you think would look good on me?" she asked in a flirtatious tone of voice.

"Heh, I'm not really the most fashion conscious person in the world," Gohan informed, hands in his pockets as he looked the woman's wall over before his eyes landed on her. It was then he noticed the beguiling look she was sending his way, which had him stop for a moment in surprise. Heart skipping a beat when he saw the android bat her eyes, the teen then cleared his throat and got himself back on track, "B-But if I was to pick something off the top of my head, I'd say that one over _there_ would look really nice." He said while pointing towards the blue high cut dress on her drawing board.

"This one?" Eighteen asked for confirmation. When she saw him nod, the cyborg giggled, "Ohh, how daring. I never knew you had such tastes, Gohan-kun."

Blushing a little bit at the woman's teasing, the young Saiyan chuckled in a quick attempt at recovery, "Me neither. But hey, you learn something new every day."

"I can't argue with that."

Clearing his throat as he had a quick look around her apartment, suddenly finding the ceiling and corners quite fascinating, the spiky haired visitor then noticed the kitchen across the way and, getting an idea, turned to his hostess with a gesture. "Hey. Why don't I whip us up some tea?"

"Really?" Android 18 asked, partly surprised at his offer yet also pleased. "Even _after_ I invited you out and after _you_ paid for almost everything, including dinner?" She was surprised the young man could afford it. Must've been the surplus from all the work he did outside of school.

"Sure. Consider it my way of saying thanks for a great night," Gohan chirped, before retreating into the room on the other side to get to work.

Feeling her heart flutter at his insistence, the woman casually retired to her living room couch, where she waited patiently for the teen to return. Several minutes later, the scent of honey and lemon filled her nostrils as Gohan returned to the lounge with a serving tray, upon which two cups and a pot were sitting, along with a tiny plate of sugar and fruit. Upon setting it down, Eighteen then watched intently as the boy poured the tea into both their glasses, before dropping a sliced strawberry in each cup.

Handing the first over to the blonde, he then sat down and watched her blow out the steam, before taking a gentle sip from the edge. Her reaction was instantaneous, the woman letting out a soft moan as her cheeks reddened and a pleasant warmth flooded through the android.

"It's delicious," Eighteen whispered, the sweet taste of honey lingering on her tongue as she gazed fondly at the teen. "You really are full of surprises."

"Leave me alone in a kitchen with anything for a few minutes and you bet I'll be able to make something good," Gohan remarked, getting a taste from his cup and savoring the flavor that waited. "Ever since my dad and I trained for an entire year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I spent the last seven learning how to make good food from my mum. That way if I ever found myself stuck in another place like that for a long time, I'd at least be able to cook a decent meal."

Eighteen giggled a little, "Wanting to avoid disintegrating another fifty legs of beef and pork?"

"Hey. I object to that," Gohan replied in an obviously fake, defiant voice. "It was only forty two legs of beef and pork… and five whole chickens. You just rounded it up." Seeing Eighteen was doing her best to hold back laughter, the Saiyan then cracked a smile. "But yeah, you're right. My cooking skills were appalling back then. Now they're only… _half_ as appalling."

"Whatever you say, Master Chef," Eighteen chuckled, taking another long sip from her cup before gently setting it back down onto her plate. "Still… even if you're not a good cook, you still make one hell of a tea."

"Thanks," Gohan sighed, taking a second sip from his and enjoying the warmth of his beverage. It was while he was halfway through drinking he suddenly felt a weight press against his shoulder and turned to see his blonde hostess leaning against him.

With her eyes closed, a small smile on her face, and her legs crossed, the woman inhaled deeply before peering up at her guest yearningly. "Every time I find myself backed into a corner… you're always there to bail me out. I can't even count the number of times you've saved me."

Feeling his heart start to race when he saw the waters of Eighteen's calm blue eyes staring back at him, the top of her breasts visible in the cut of her dress, and the way her skirt seemed to hike up her leg when she shifted, Gohan quietly gulped and leaned away. "It couldn't have been that many times…"

Moving closer to the young man, at the same time pressing her body up against him, Android 18 slowly slid her hand and fingers up his torso. "You saved me from that monster Cell, you saved me from Bojack, you stopped Sarada from taking me out, you stomped Blizzard and his elite after they attacked me, you protected me from being killed by that giant mech, you showed me the goodness in humanity and that even someone like me had the capacity for a normal life…" Her fingers reaching his chest, the blonde edged even closer, watching as Gohan moved away as his face slowly turned red. "And every time I wake up from a nightmare, you are always there… saving me from that dark, horrible place."

Breath quickening, Gohan attempted to get away from the woman. But the further he moved, the closer Android 18 came, and soon the blonde was practically on top of him and pressing her ample bosom into his chest. As they gazed into one another's eyes, both their hearts started to race and their cheeks turned red. Their breaths mingled as their faces became hot with anticipation…

"I…" Gohan gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from Eighteen's as he become mesmerized by the depths of her irises and the intricate details of her face. "I-It's getting late. I think… I should start heading home."

Android 18 didn't even flinch as she crawled over him, "Do you really want to?"

The half-Saiyan took a deep breath, able to catch a whiff of the perfume Android 18 was wearing. She smelled of mango, apricot and lemon; a tropical aroma that only served to drive his inner male crazy. Her intense sapphire eyes, sun-kissed blonde hair, her smooth skin, and her enchanting smile… they were all breathtaking. Once again Gohan tried to calm himself with a few quick inhales and exhales. But as the seconds ticked by, it soon became impossible for him to hold back.

"No," the demi-Saiyan answered.

The moment he did, Android 18 leant forward and pressed her soft, crimson lips to his. Initially Gohan reacted in surprise, but after a few moments of gentle coaxing responded to the woman by tilting in and deepening the kiss. Pulling away, the pair then looked at each other for about a minute, becoming captivated by the flushed expression on the other person's face. Not long after the pair leaned back in for another, more passionate kiss.

(Lemon)

Taking the lead, Eighteen gently probed Gohan's lips with her tongue, quietly asking him for entrance. When he obliged, the woman eagerly began exploring the inside of his mouth, the pair becoming entangled in a sensual battle for dominance. Moaning into the teen's throat when she felt him respond in kind, the blonde slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands coiled securely around her waist, locking the two of them in position.

When Gohan dragged her body onto his lap moments later, Eighteen was clearly able to pick up the teen's excitement through his pants and, while continuing to devour his mouth, started to grind against him.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, the pair started groping and clawing at one another with need as their tongues wrestled for control. When the compulsion for air forced them to pull away seconds later, both Gohan and Eighteen panted heavily and gazed into each other's eyes. When they saw the person in front of them reflecting an expression of lust, desire, and a yearning for the other, the two gave each other a loving smile before quickly returning to their passionate lip lock.

As Gohan and Eighteen continued their heated make out session, their hands started to become more and more adventurous. Breaking away from the kiss, Gohan nibbled tantalizingly down Eighteen's jawline before moving to playfully chew on her neck. Feeling a pleasurable shiver run up her body from the hybrid's actions, the blonde threw her head back and gave a loud moan.

"Ooh… yes, right there," Eighteen gasped, feeling the young man's teeth nip at her and send shivers of delight throughout her nerves. Heart racing and breathing quickening, the blonde tugged at Gohan's hair, quietly letting him know he was doing well. _"How is he so good at this?"_

Was it knowledge? Something he picked up? Or was it instinct? Eighteen guessed he was leaning more towards the latter.

Not wanting to lose ground in their foreplay, the eager Android 18 slowly ghosted her hand up Gohan's stomach and over his rock-hard abs. A murmur of approval leaving her lips at the sensation of his muscles jumping under her touch, the blonde then slipped her hand into his pants and wrapped her fingers around his manhood. It was then she noticed with lustful glee that she couldn't wrap them completely around his length.

" _Kami… he must be twelve inches at least,"_ the blonde thought excitedly, clearly impressed by the size of his endowment that had her licking her lips with anticipation.

A low groan left Gohan's mouth when he felt Eighteen begin stroking him from base to head, teasing him with slow, minimal, yet firm movements. It was clear the woman enjoyed torturing him like this, as she continued trying to coax a more belligerent response from him. She didn't have to wait very long either, as Gohan's hand suddenly found its way under her dress and slipped into the front of her underwear. A moan of delight left Eighteen's lips when she felt his fingers enter her and begin working her into a frenzy.

For the next couple of minutes Gohan and Eighteen played and pleasured one another, the two lovers moaning loudly and bucking into one another's skilled hands. Sharing another passionate kiss as their excitement grew, Android 18 soon became fed up with their clothed states and, breaking away from the Saiyan's lips, went about amending this issue.

"Raise your arms up, stud," she whispered in a sultry tone, her face flushed and breathing rapid. Gohan did as he was told, allowing the blonde to pull his T-shirt up and off of him, presenting the blonde with his muscular upper body that had the android run her tongue over her lip hungrily. "Well… you certainly don't disappoint here."

While Eighteen dove in and began kissing and licking along his collar and chest, Gohan began working on removing Eighteen's dress, unzipping the back and dragging the silky red fabric down her body. The woman had to pull away for a moment to kick the item off of her legs, leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra and thong. Upon which she quickly returned to making out with the Saiyan and lewdly grinding against his hot body. Moaning when Gohan felt the stunning woman rub against his arousal, his hands ran down her lithe form to grip her waist, pulling her into him and intensifying her actions.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, the incredibly turn on Android 18 shoved Gohan back and slid down his body, tasting and kissing over his chest and rippling abs. When she reached his chinos, she hurriedly undid his belt and pulled both his pants and his underwear down his legs. The instant she did his erection sprang free from its confines, nearly smacking Eighteen in the face and leaving her gazing at his enormity in awe.

Apparently she was right on the money with his size.

After several seconds of admiring the Saiyan's manhood, Eighteen, tucking several strands of blonde hair behind her ear, crawled forward on her knees and seized the base of his cock with one hand. After which she then dipped in and enveloped the head of his cock in her lips. The act of doing so caused Gohan to roll his head back and groan loudly, as he felt the blonde's tongue begin fluttering over his sensitized head with quick, experimental strokes.

"OOoohhh! Eighteen… th-that's good!"

Smiling victoriously, the blonde wasted no time on foreplay and took him deeper, her full lips sliding down his crown while her teeth gently scraped over the sensitive ridges. This being her first time doing anything like this, after going down as far as she dared and not even making it halfway, Eighteen then pulled back and began moving her head up and down, sucking as her hand massaged the base of his shaft. The sensations that were sent shooting through Gohan's body were instantaneous as the Saiyan began vocalizing his pleasure through a series of animalistic moans and grunts, his hands clenching tightly against the surface of the couch.

Pulling away for a moment and hearing the boy groan from losing her, Eighteen looked up at the teen with a lustful smile, "Mmm… you're so big, Gohan-kun." Her tone dripping with want, the woman once again lowered her head where, after thoroughly licking up and down the Saiyan's shaft and over his bulbous crown, took his cock back into her mouth. Completely overwhelmed by his scent and the taste of him, the blonde increased her efforts, her head bobbing up and down his length as she began sucking on him hungrily, her tongue running over his head with every stroke.

Not really knowing what to do as he watched Eighteen continue to devour him, Gohan reached forward with his hand and gently massaged her head, earning a look of approval from the blonde android. It was then the aroused boy noticed her large breasts encased in her black lace bra hanging in front of him and, swallowing nervously, reached forward and cupped one in his hand.

Breaking off when she felt the boy grope her and gasping as a result, Eighteen quickly gave her lover a mischievous look. Knowing what the hybrid wanted the blonde straightened up, reached around and undid the straps of her undergarment. When she removed her bra, her breasts burst free from their confines, presenting Gohan with the sight of her naked upper body.

Face heating up when she felt the boy's lustful gaze on her, the blonde then cupped her bosom and squeezed them. "Well… what do you think?" she asked, jiggling her round breasts in her hands teasingly.

Swallowing hard, Gohan beamed. "They're great, Eighteen," he whispered. Her breasts were firm, round and perfect, and judging from their size they had to be at least a D-cup. There was also the evidence of a tan line from where the woman had been sunbathing, giving her a more exotic and alluring appearance. Needless to say the woman looked absolutely ravishing the way she was and the young Saiyan couldn't help but get even more excited. "You're beautiful."

The woman shot him a smile, "They'll get even better." Eyes twinkling with eagerness, Eighteen then moved back to Gohan's crotch, slipped the Saiyan's pulsating shaft between her breasts, pressed them together, and began massaging him with renewed vigor. Her new technique prompted Gohan to tense up and moan in delight, putting a big grin on Eighteen's face as she dipped in and teasingly ran her tongue over the head of his cock. After which she then enveloped his bulbous crown and began sucking on it intensely, simultaneously massaging his enormous length with her endowment.

"Kami… Eighteen… don't stop," Gohan panted, watching the woman move her head down further as her actions intensified. The sensations she was stirring within him were better than what any of his fantasies had ever given him, as he was steadily overwhelmed by waves of pleasure that had his heart racing and fists clenching. In a matter of minutes, Eighteen's ministrations soon caused a familiar pressure to start building in his core, which had Gohan grit his teeth, grab the blonde's head, and tangle his fingers in her golden locks. "I-I'm so close…"

Sensing his impending release, Eighteen doubled her efforts, moving her breasts up and down even faster while her mouth sucked even harder. A part of her wanted him to spray his hot cum over her body, marking her with his scent, but her desire for him was unyielding and she wanted to taste him. With the way his hands were pushing down on her head, he wasn't really giving her much of a choice.

Moments later, Gohan gave a loud groan of pleasure as his restraints finally burst, his molten seed exploding into Eighteen's mouth as waves of bliss shot through him. Delighting in the savory taste of his essence, the android greedily swallowed every drop he had to give as his cum shot into her mouth in long, thick ropes. Seconds later, after he was done, the teen collapsed into the couch, panting heavily with a satisfied glow on his face.

Licking his cock and her lips clean, Eighteen then glided up Gohan's form and onto his lap, sliding her body against his as she kissed and nibbled her way back to his face. When she reached him, she moved her hand down and gripped his manhood again, only to glance in surprise when she felt his thick member pulsing in her grip.

"Wow. You're still hard?"

Gohan chuckled when he saw her look up at him. "It's going to take a lot more than that to tire me out… especially since you're here."

Smirking at the Saiyan attitude the boy was now showing her, the blonde beauty leant up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before getting to her feet and stepping away.

Standing up straight in front of the teen, Eighteen gave him a seductive smile before sensuously turning around and showing off her pert ass, framed erotically in her black thong. Unable to tear his eyes away, Gohan watched the woman provocatively slide her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pull them down her legs. Stepping out of them, Eighteen then turned, bent over, and swayed her breasts in front of her lover seductively, grabbing them for extra measure.

"Well… come and get me then, Mr. Hero." Eighteen then let out a shriek when Gohan suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down onto his lap, giggling when he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Her snickers quickly transformed into moans when the hybrid moved to nibble on her ear and neck, upon which she then wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bedroom."

"Okay," Gohan replied, gripping her buttocks, picking her up, and walking her over to her room.

Not wanting to let him off that easily, Android 18 rubbed up against him and nipped playfully at his earlobe, "Come on. Hurry up," she whispered while grinding against his erection.

Nearly tripping from the minx's teasing, Gohan growled back and made a mental note to return the favor to her later. Clumsily stumbling into her bedroom, the Saiyan then set the woman down on the mattress, whom refused to let go as she held onto him and chewed on the base of his neck. Slipping his arms out, he managed to pry the android's legs from around his waist, push her down onto the mattress and crawl on top of her. Gazing down into her enchanting blue eyes had Gohan pause for a moment, before he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Now it's my turn." Hearing her moan in response, he then got to work suckling and kissing his way down her neck, passing her collar on her way to her chest. As he enjoyed the taste of her skin and sweat, his hands got to work running up and down her slender frame, massaging flesh and seeking out all the girl's most sensitive spots, causing Eighteen to mewl.

When the blonde felt Gohan's mouth and hands arrive at her chest and begin kneading her breasts, she reached down to push his head in further. She was effectively stopped however when the demi-Saiyan caught both her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head, leaving her defenseless beneath him. After giving the female a cocky smirk, the hybrid then moved down and began lavishing attention to the nipple on her right breast, teasingly licking and sucking on the pink of her areola, while his left hand groped and kneaded her other breast.

Loud moans of enjoyment flowed out of Eighteen's throat as bolts of pleasure went shooting through her, "Oooh… Gohan… yes. There. Right there" The demi-Saiyan had a talented and confident mouth, as he was not hesitant to experiment; running his tongue from top to bottom, over and under, and around in circles, while at the same time using his mouth and teeth to feast on her bountiful cleavage.

Grinning at the various reactions he was eliciting from the blonde, Gohan then began alternating between breasts, kneading one with his free hand while suckling and licking the other. His actions drew even more sweet music from Eighteen, who desperately tried to arch her body into his hand and mouth. She wanted to feel more of these sensations, more of his attention, but the Saiyan kept her pinned, preventing her from doing so. It was driving her nuts.

Eighteen's distraction by his work on her bosom gave Gohan the perfect opportunity to make his next move, his free hand leaving her breast to slide tentatively down her taut stomach and to her nether-region. Once there, without warning, he slipped his index and middle finger inside of her. The sudden invasion had Android 18 yelp in surprise, the woman looking down at Gohan in confusion. Her head then rolled back into the mattress as cries of ecstasy began leaving her mouth.

Stars danced in front of Eighteen's eyes when Gohan's fingers started massaging her insides, her breaths leaving in sharp gasps as her hips lifted off the bed to press into his hand. "Ohh! Yes! G-Gohan! Ah! Aaah! Ooh! Yes!" She moaned wantonly as his fingers moved in and out of the depths of her slick channel. Her cries only increased in volume when his thumb began working her clit in time with his fingers. The fact he was also playing with her breasts only increased the pleasure she was feeling, increasing her excitement. "Uh! Aah! More! Give me more!"

Obliging with her request, Gohan, removing his face from her mounds and traveling over her sweaty, panting body, parted her slender legs and kissed his way down her thighs, his head soon disappearing from view.

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock as a scream of delight left her lips. "AAaaaaaooohh! FUCK! YES! OOOOHH!" Waves of delightful static shot through her body when she felt the demi-Saiyan's tongue part her folds and slide into her core. The sensation was incredible, causing her hips to roll and push into Gohan's mouth as he began working her into a state of ecstasy. _"Kami, if he's devouring me, please don't let him sto-Ooohh!"_ Her thoughts were effectively cut off when she felt the hybrid suckle on her clit.

By this point, all the composure, reservation and coolheadedness Android 18 had become known for was now long gone; swept away by a tide of pleasure. Thanks to the demi-Saiyan's masterful handiwork, she could no longer maintain a straight face, as all the pent up lust and desires she'd been holding back all this time was effectively undone. What's more, even though everything they were doing was completely lewd and inappropriate, all Eighteen knew was that she wanted more.

Seizing fistfuls of Gohan's hair and wrapping her legs around his head, the female android tried to draw him nearer and his tongue deeper. Feeling his appendage twirling deep inside her sent bolts of pleasure shooting up her spine, her toes curling and her breathing quickening. For her, it was the most amazing sensation she'd ever experienced, and as she felt him continue to suckle on her burning nub, the pressure soon became too much.

"Ahh! G-Gohan! So good! Ohh! I… I'm gonna cum! OOOHH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Eighteen cried out, her panting increasing and her hips rocking with his mouth. For several moments she felt the teen continue teasing her, until a low groan from him reverberated through her core and sent her hurtling over the edge. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a scream of delight. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GOHAN! FUCK! OOOOOHHHH!"

Eighteen's body was racked with convulsions as tidal waves of pleasure crashed over her, with Gohan helping her ride out her orgasm and lapping up all of the fluids she expelled. Once the spasms of her frame finally stopped and collapsed into the mattress, the blonde beauty gasped for air and spent the next few seconds recovering from the most sensational climax she'd ever had. Hell, her vision was still white and cloudy from the high.

After licking his lover clean, Gohan crawled his way back up her body and onto her bed, and positioned himself over her. Marveling at her hot, gorgeous body, covered in a thin layer of sweat and her breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath, the demi-Saiyan smiled and looked at her face, where he saw her sapphire blue eyes peel open and stare back at him.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice sweet and filled with concern.

Inhaling a couple more times, Eighteen smiled back, "Yeah. Better than okay." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The pair remained locked like that for several seconds, their bodies rubbing against each other as their lips crushed together. Breaking away for air moments later, the blonde cyborg beamed at the young man leaning over her. "Now… make love to me, Son Gohan. I want to feel you inside me."

Nodding in understanding, the half-Saiyan went about positioning himself between the woman's legs, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her slick folds and readying himself for the off. Android 18 bit her lip when she felt the teen prod at her entrance, testing the waters for a moment before, with great care and control, slid himself inside. A deep moan escaped Gohan's lips as he felt his cock enter the woman whereas Eighteen could only utter a muffled sort of wail as she gritted her teeth, arms and legs wrapping around her partner tightly and holding him in place. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, they stopped.

"Eighteen?" Gohan asked worryingly, feeling the woman quiver in his arms in a clear sign of distress. "Did I-?"

"It… It's okay. Just… give me a moment. You're so big," Android 18 whispered, bolts of pain shooting up her body from her center as she knew he'd broken her barrier. It wasn't just the fact this was her first time either, as the Saiyan was much larger than she was anticipating. Her inner walls stretched and molded around the young man to accommodate for his size. After several seconds of adjusting to the boy's girth, she then nodded to him. "Okay… you can move now."

Hearing her loud and clear, Gohan then fixed his placement, drew back and, after feeling the grip of Eighteen's legs loosen, plunged right back in with a single thrust, causing both of them to moan from the renewed sense of pleasure. What followed immediately afterwards was the young Saiyan setting a slow and easy pace, his hips rocking back and forth as he thrust his cock in and out of the blonde's pussy. After getting used to the motion, Gohan then began to pick up speed and moved his hands to grip the android's slim waist, aiding in his motions.

Android 18's head was flung back when she felt Gohan's movements intensify, a string of loud moans leaving her while the sound of the teen's pelvis slapping against her hips filled the room. Gripping the sheets beneath them, the blonde shook her head as bolts of hot static shot through her. The feeling of Gohan's enormous cock plunging in and out of her, filling her up and stimulating her overwhelmed her senses, stirring her up in ways she never imagined.

"You're… uh-uh… so tight, Eighteen," Gohan grunted, finding it difficult to speak due to his movements as he too became lost in the sensations running up his body.

"Uh-uh-oh Gohan! Ohh! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! It's so good!" Eighteen moaned as the boy worked his cock in her tight pussy. All of a sudden, her eyes went wide and a cry of pleasure left the android's lips when she suddenly felt the Saiyan lean forward some more and begin thrusting even deeper. Smiling when he realized he'd hit a sweet spot, Gohan began concentrating on that same area, watching with satisfaction as a look of pure ecstasy washed over his lover's beautiful face, her fingers clawing at the mattress for some kind of purchase. "OH, FUCK! GOHAN! IT'S SO GOOD! HARDER! HARDER!"

Motivated by her cries of joy, Gohan, holding onto her waist, sat up on his knees and lifted the woman's lower back and bottom from the mattress, leaving her head and shoulders resting on the sheets. With her body suspended and bending backwards, the Saiyan then increased his tempo, adding some more power to his thrusts as his hips snapped in and out of the woman. His increased efforts, speed and angle had Android 18's eyes widen as a series of high-pitched cries filled the room.

It was marvelous.

"Ah! Ahh! Right there, Gohan! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! Y-You're gonna make me cum!" Eighteen exclaimed, feeling a familiar and wonderful pressure building inside her abdominals, letting her know her limit was fast approaching. In response, the Saiyan fucked her a little bit harder, the bed shaking roughly as his pace quickened, driving her towards another finish. The act of which had Eighteen calling out in passion. "YES! YES! GO-HAN! AH! AHH! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! OHHHH! FUUUCK! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIING!" Eighteen's back bent like a bow when she reached her limit, the woman crying out in rapture as her inner walls spasmed around Gohan's cock, drenching his crotch with her fluids.

Gohan held the woman firmly, feeling her body convulse as he let her ride out her second orgasm. When she eventually collapsed into the mattress, he watched her take in deep, ragged breaths as sweat dribbled down her face, which was now red and hot with ecstasy. Still holding her limp form off of the bed in the suspended missionary, Gohan then lowered her back down to the mattress where, after leaning over her, began thrusting once again.

Eighteen hadn't even fully recovered when the demi-Saiyan restarted his motions, causing her head to roll up and a cry of joy to echo throughout the space. Her moans transforming into shouts and screams of ecstasy, the beautiful android allowed herself to become submerged in a state of pure bliss, bolts of pleasure shooting through her as Gohan's manhood plunged into her over and over again.

"Ah-Aah! Yes! K-Keep going, Gohan! Keep… pounding me!" Android 18 screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him in further, and rolling her hips to meet the aggressive snap of his hips. The act of which drew even more cries from the woman, whose volume was reaching a now dangerously high level. "Oh, fuck! Yes! Ohh! So deep… More! Fuck me more!" But she didn't care. The nirvana like high Eighteen was cresting banished all rational thoughts from her mind as Gohan's already deep exploration was pushing her to the point of madness.

All she wanted to do was feel Gohan make sweet love to her and boy was he delivering.

Their movements quickly became synchronized. As Gohan plunged in, Eighteen would rock back to meet his thrust. This caused the Saiyan to drive into her right up to the hilt, before he would pull back out to the tip and repeat the motion, over and over again. As they carried on, Gohan increased his tempo, filling the room with the sounds of their sexual activity and filling each of them with sensations they'd never experienced before.

As he bucked in and out of his lover, Gohan noticed the young woman's large breasts, which were bouncing and jiggling in time with his thrusts. Becoming mesmerized by the sight of them, the teen dipped down and caught one between his lips, greedily sucking and licking the nipple, while simultaneously reaching up to grope them. His actions had Eighteen wail out in surprise and delight, as the Saiyan had her back arch into his mouth, while at the same time keeping up a continuous and vigorous pace.

"Ohh! Fuck! Y-You're so good! So good!" Eighteen gasped, feeling Gohan feast on and knead her mounds, while his cock continued driving in and out of her pussy. Then, while she was still writhing in a fit of pleasure, the half-Saiyan suddenly rolled her onto her side and, hoisting one leg over his shoulder, started to fuck her from a new angle. The sudden change had the android give a shout of ecstasy. "YES! OH! FUCK! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!"

"How do you… uh… like that, Eighteen?" Gohan asked, gripping her leg as his hips snapped against her rump, plowing into her and watching her body move beneath him from his actions. The way her back bent, stomach turned, breasts shook, and inner walls tightened from his forceful pounding was absolutely intoxicating. "Do you, uh… like me fucking you… like this?"

"Yes! Yes! I love it! Ah-ah! Keep fucking me! Ohh! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Eighteen babbled out between moans, feeling the demi-Saiyan respond in kind. During which time Gohan then leant over and, meeting the woman part-way, locked lips with her in a passionate kiss. Their expression of affection didn't break their stride for one second, as the hero kept up a fierce pace and Eighteen returned his movements with her own, inviting him to give her more.

Minutes passed as the pair continued to rock the bed with their fervent love making. While they were going at it, Gohan, driven by primal knowledge and desire, decided to roll Eighteen onto her front and the flat of her stomach. At first the blonde was confused by his sudden stoppage. But after the Saiyan positioned himself on top of her legs and leaned over her, he began plunging back into her from behind, causing the woman to push off the bed with her hands and arch her back, a shriek of delight escaping her mouth.

"AAAOOOOHHH! YEEES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! OH FUCK! AAH!" The pleasure shot through her like a bullet, as Gohan was now fucking her from a new angle and hitting a completely different spot from before.

Gohan growled as he felt Eighteen clamp down on him from the tight squeeze position, holding nothing back as he felt the familiar pressure building at the base of his loins. Relishing the sounds of her pleasure driven mewing and the feeling of her hot, tight channel drawing him in on every descent, the young Saiyan intensified his actions. With every slap of his pelvis, the full cheeks of her luscious rump would ripple, encouraging him to move even harder.

The clean air soon became thick with the musk of heavy sex and the sounds of elation, as Android 18 was pitched and thrown through a roller-coaster of incredible sensations. This entire thing went beyond just plain sex and fucking. Gohan was filling her in so many different ways, like nothing she'd ever felt before. She could feel every movement of his cock against her plush inner walls, spearing her all the way to the back and pounding at her entrance. His motions were dominating and wonderfully rough, sure, but he was also considering her needs and worshipping her at the same time. Every time she asked for something, he would give it to her without question, and the pleasure she received from it had her hanging on by a thread.

Looking back over her shoulder, the blonde gazed up at the young man behind her with need. "Oh, G-Gohan! I… I love you!"

"I l-love you too, Eighteen," Gohan panted back, grinning as he saw a smile form on the beautiful woman's lips.

"Ahh, I'm… gonna cum, Gohan!" Eighteen whimpered out, feeling a familiar tension building up in her stomach as she clawed at the sheets and moved to meet his thrusts as best as she could, rocking and grinding her succulent rump against his pelvis in a wanton frenzy. "Oh Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"L-Let's cum together," the demi-Saiyan exclaimed, turning Eighteen onto her back again. Hooking his arms under her legs and resting them on his shoulders, Gohan then leant forward and, suspending himself over his lover, began driving into her from above, his cock burying even deeper than before.

Eighteen's eyes widened and a passionate scream left her mouth as she felt Gohan plunge into her, causing her fingers to tear into her bed sheets. "OOOHH KAMI! YES! OH! OHH! S-SO DEEP! AHH! SO GOOD! HARDER! F-FUCK ME HARDER! OHH! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Barely able to maintain consciousness as the demi-Saiyan fucked her at a furious pace, tirelessly ravaging her channel with deep unyielding thrusts, the woman knew she couldn't hold on any longer and gazed up at her lover. "Yes! Ohh… take me! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too!" Gohan grunted between thrusts, sweat dribbling down his face as his hips drove determinedly into his lover.

"Inside!" Eighteen cried out, wrapping her arms around the boy's head as she gazed up at him pleadingly, "Cum inside me, Gohan-kun! Fill me with your thick cum!" After several more thrusts, the blonde was finally sent crashing through her limit, her vision flashing white and her head rolling back in a wail of finality, "OOOOH! FUCK! GOHAAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Her inner walls tightening were enough to send Gohan over the edge as well, his mighty howl joining Eighteen's ecstatic cry as he came, flooding her insides to the brim with his seed.

Eighteen's body convulsed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Gohan fill her, his cock spurting several times and overflowing. Once both of them had finished riding out their orgasms and their bodies finally descended from their respective highs, the pair collapsed into the bed on either side of each other, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

(End Lemon)

Her chest rising and falling with every breath, Eighteen peered across at her Saiyan lover, who she saw glance in her direction to. A loving smile formed on her lips when their eyes met, seconds before the blonde minx crawled over and rested on top of Gohan's muscular body, her breasts pressing into his muscular chest. Their hearts racing, she teasingly ran a finger over his pectoral, drawing a smile from the demi-Saiyan as well.

"That was amazing, stud," Eighteen whispered in her mischievous tone of voice. "You were incredible."

Gohan chuckled in return, wrapping his strong arms around her slender body while she continued to tiptoe her fingers over his chest. "Yeah. You too." Ghosting a hand up her body and to her hair, he then gave his signature, light-hearted laugh. "Man. I haven't had to work this hard in a long time."

"But it was totally worth it," the android replied, her face heating up a little as she remembered all the things the teen had done to her. "You made me feel so good."

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world," Gohan said, throwing out the cheesiest line he could think of that had Eighteen giggle in amusement. As their hands continued to glide over one another, familiarizing themselves with their lover's lines and curves, the Saiyan's expression then became one of consideration. "So… what happens now? Where do we go from here?"

Giving it a moment of thought, Eighteen then threw the boy a disarmingly beautiful smile and leaned forward. "I have a few ideas." She then planted a deep kiss on his lips, one that Gohan responded to eagerly before they separated seconds later. "Why don't we talk about it tomorrow?"

At that, Gohan nodded, "Sure." Not caring that they were lying on top of her bed in a tangle of messy and damaged sheets, the Saiyan felt Eighteen reposition herself and rest her head on top of his chest. Getting comfortable, he then gave a yawn of satisfaction as he kept one arm wrapped protectively around her body.

Feeling Gohan's heart beating and the warmth of his embrace surrounding her, the blonde android knew that this was exactly where she wanted to be. Lying in the arms of the strongest man in the entire galaxy, a man who'd saved her time and time again without fail, who protected her in her dreams and memories, and made her feel like the most important person in the world, she couldn't have been happier.

As she started to doze off, Eighteen inhaled deeply before whispering one last thing to the Saiyan. It was the very thing she'd wanted to say to him ever since he'd saved her on that fateful day and what'd helped her reach this moment in her life.

A smile graced Android 18's lips when she spoke.

"Gohan-kun… thank you."

_**END** _


End file.
